


【求RP点梗活动七】4. A Love Story

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】AU【出场人物】Fëanor，Nerdanel等【配对组合】FN【字数统计】2588【文章分级】G【前言备注】不好意思，手一滑写成了全员_(:зゝ∠)_~担心刀片发多了，害怕地把糖放了出来，祝大家五月六月一切顺利。预感明天会有很多刀，于是来发点糖。——来自今天也很想吃费列罗的包子。





	【求RP点梗活动七】4. A Love Story

“我跟你说了几遍了都……噢，就是零维的点切割一维的线，一维的线切割二维的面，二维的面劈裂三维的空间，三维的空间包围四维的时间，后面是以此类推……五维？我怎么知道五维里是什么啊！这些都是猜想啦，猜想……什？啊？哦哦，不好意思，我老弟在烦我……等有空再打给你哈，拜——”伊瑞米挂了电话，瞪着在一旁急成一团的费纳芬，“你干嘛？你姐我很忙啊！”  
“姐，姐，耳朵过来，我跟你讲。”费纳芬死命拽二姐的袖子。  
“轻点，扯坏了你缝哦。”她把座机分机插回充电器上。  
“是个劲爆大新闻！”费纳芬比划了下这个新闻的大小。  
“什么什么？说来听听！”午睡到一半被伊瑞米打电话吵醒的芬迪丝在上铺看《魔戒》的电子书，刚看到甘道夫用手杖戳墨瑞亚西门上的多芒星，整了半天都还没打开。啊，真是急死人了！  
“姐，看你的小说。Ara是说给我听的。”伊瑞米很是得意。  
费纳芬还在二姐那里嘀嘀咕咕，芬迪丝从床铺边缘探头向下张望，只见自家老妹的表情由平静变为揶揄，由揶揄变为兴奋，由兴奋……伊瑞米突然哈哈大笑起来，笑得前仰后合，就差没把费纳芬一巴掌拍到床底下去了。  
“你们在聊什么？”芬迪丝忍不住好奇又问了一遍。

下午，刚上完补习班的芬国昐被姐姐妹妹和弟弟突然拽进了小黑屋，额，其实是他们的卧室。只是费纳芬说要有些神秘感，所以把遮光窗帘都拉上了。  
“你们干嘛？开小会吗？”一脸懵的芬国昐把书包挂在双层床的楼梯上。  
“哥，我跟你讲。那个木鱼呆瓜红地毯好像背着老爸老妈谈恋爱了！”伊瑞米兴冲冲地说。  
“又不是你恋爱了，你激动什么？而且你哥他已经大学了好不好？”芬国昐想着自己一书包的作业就觉得头大，还在念初中的妹妹根本不知道高中的疾苦。我还有半个月就要高考了好不好？！拿来闲情逸致管这种事。  
“只是觉得好——神奇！我以为像红地毯那样的脾气，绝对能把全世界的女孩都气跑。他又不像我们的小Ara这么可爱n(*≧▽≦*)n。”芬迪丝顺势揉了揉幼弟松松蓬蓬的金发。  
“所以？你们一个大学闲人和两个初中的小鬼一边儿去，体谅体谅高三党好不好？待我干掉‘录取吧’再跟你们玩，行不？”  
“哥你不好奇吗？哦，你大概是没看到。昨天晚上，我就看见Fea一个人在客厅……很晚了，超级超级晚，我是偷偷爬起来的。我看见客厅的灯还亮着，就想过去看看。”费纳芬稍微停了下，渲染了一下神秘感，“我就看见他一个人在客厅傻笑，便发消息便傻笑，真是从来没见过，此生未见！我本来想把你喊起来的，哥。可你半梦半醒地嚷嚷着你那道等比数列的题没做出来，就又睡着了。真可惜！”  
“他傻的时候多了，也不差这么一个晚上。”芬国昐嗤之以鼻，拎起书包准备回自己和费纳芬的卧室。  
“噢！”这时，芬迪丝好像想起了什么似的，突然惊叫了一声。  
“怎么了，姐？”伊瑞米和费纳芬异口同声。  
“怪不得，他前天晚上太阳从西边出来地跑来问我说女孩子一般喜欢什么！我后来就随便跟他说了几个。”芬迪丝回忆道。  
“瓦尔达在上，老姐你反射弧真长。红地毯这绝对是看上哪个女孩子了，哦我真为她感到难过。”伊瑞米一边表现出悲伤的模样，一边又忍不住笑。  
“呵，这有什么。”芬国昐听后补充，“我今天早上还在楼下吃早饭，你们知道，辛达补习班的时间总是很早。我就看见红地毯在客厅那面壁镜前理了好久的衣服，完全忽略了我的存在，当然这也不是第一次他看见我们装作没看见似的。最后整得人模人样地跑出去了。”  
“你是想说他以前总是整得人模狗样地跑出去了吗？”伊瑞米神补刀。  
“哈，差不多。”芬国昐把书包放了回来，“那你们打算怎么着？跟踪？”  
“正有此意！”伊瑞米灰色的眼中闪烁着兴奋的亮光。  
“得，你们去吧。”  
“不不，坏事要一起做。”芬国昐被老妹和老弟不管三七二十一硬拖了出去，芬迪丝打点了下路费，锁好了家门。  
“放过高三党啊喂，说好的免死金牌呢？！”

+++  
“这啥？”  
“这是我上幼儿园时，大人怕我走丢，给我的定位器。就是我当时戴的那个金色的手表啦。”费纳芬跟哥哥解释。  
“哦。”  
“哥哥真是不关心我，Ara很伤心。”  
“额……我知道你那个手表的啦。”  
“我昨晚把它偷偷藏在Fea的背包里了！”费纳芬很是得意。  
“快看快看他到哪里了？”芬迪丝拽过伊瑞米的手。  
“嗯……好像是地铁站。”伊瑞米正在放大地图，老旧的定位器有点卡，“哈，原来那条地毯还有点情商。”  
“他都一大早出去的，怎么可能还在地铁站？”芬国昐也忍不住好奇凑过去看。  
“啊，大图出来了。噗，在区图书馆。”伊瑞米笑着把定位器还给费纳芬，“亏得我以为他终于开窍了。”  
四人三步并作两步朝图书馆跑去。

+++  
区图书馆很小，只有两层。因为不能在里头说话的缘故，两人借了书就坐在门口的花坛边缘。  
诺丹妮尔的红发只是很随意地挽在一边，一些不受约束的发丝飘扬在风里。费诺刚想开口说点什么，瞬间大脑一片空白。  
啊，果然恋爱中的人，智商都会变成负数。  
“怎么了？”诺丹妮尔看着傻愣在一旁的同班同学颇觉好笑。  
“没什么。”费诺别过头假装认真看书，诺丹妮尔噗嗤一下笑出了声。  
啊，总不能说……哇，你实在太美了，我刚刚看呆了，一不小心忘了要说什么吧。  
“你很好看。”我天，我在说什么，我怎么真的这么直白地说出口了！下次一定要婉转地、婉转地夸才行！  
“嗯，谢谢。”天哪，她笑起来真好看。啊，我为什么还要装着看书，应该多聊点别的话题才行！  
内心戏很足的费诺，第一次坠入爱河的某只，现在正手足无措地在跟那位红发姑娘解释他其实不是因为太爱看书才不跟她聊天的。

+++  
“怎么样？”伊瑞米用手肘捅捅芬国昐和芬迪丝，“就问你们这趟出来得值不值？”  
姐姐哥哥赶忙点头，用力点头。  
“错过了Fea小时候的模样，现在可以全部补回来了。”费纳芬咬了一口芬迪丝给他买的冰激凌，芬国昐表示自己很热也想吃，可姐姐说：你已经过了吃冰激凌会显得很可爱的年纪了。  
哦，意思就是老了呀……  
“你说他今晚会几点回来？”芬迪丝突然问。  
“嘿嘿，不知道。”伊瑞米和费纳芬站在同一战线。  
“老爸老妈回来前，我赌一颗费列罗。”芬国昐算了算自己克扣早饭攒下的零花钱，后悔自己没说赌五块。

+++  
芬威和茵迪丝下班到家前一刻钟，费诺准时出现在了客厅。芬迪丝和芬国昐正在吃饭桌上奋笔疾书写着数学试卷；费纳芬正在帮着抄古诗文默写，假装写错了一个字，然后用红笔圈出来，在一旁抄了二十遍一模一样的；伊瑞米在帮着批改英语听力。  
正当费诺满不在乎地想要忽视四个弟妹直接去自己房间，芬迪丝、伊瑞米和费纳芬突然不约而同地一人拍了一个费列罗在芬国昐面前，此过程中他们的视线完全没有离开手头的作业。  
真是莫名其妙。费诺高兴地哼着歌儿头也不回地走了。


End file.
